Mako's Cry
by Mrots Nairda
Summary: No Real summary... I don't know what to say, so read please and tell me what you think should summarize it.


**Title:** Mako's Cry**  
Chapter Title:** Once Upon A Broken Heart**  
Song Artist:** Beu Sisters**  
Show:** H2O: Just Add Water**  
Cast:** Annabelle Stevenson as Miriam Kent, Burgess Abernathy as Zane, Cariba Heine as Rikki, Kain O'Keefe as Jared, Phoebe Tonkin as Cleo, Angus McLaren as Lewis, Andy McPhee as Rikki's Dad.

* * *

**And I never believed fairytales came true****  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you**

* * *

"Zane, when are you going to get over her?" She said.

"I already am." He leaned in and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"Zane?" He turned around and met the eyes of a mermaid.

"Rikki?" Rikki, heartbroken, turned and ran. Zane ran after her, yelling for her to stop. "Rikki! Stop! Let's talk about this!" Rikki finally stopped and fell to her knees. Zane stopped beside her and knelt down. "I'm sorry, I was dumb to Kiss her, I'm a total idiot." Rikki looked at him.

"You said you loved her..." Rikki said, anger in her voice. Zane was at a loss for words. What could he say? Rikki looked out to Mako. "You've gone too far this time Zane." Rikki stood up, and left Zane there. She dived into the cool water and swam to Mako's moon pool. Zane watched her, then turned to Miriam who walked towards him.

"So, how did she take the news?" Zane looked down.

"I didn't tell her."

"Zane, she doesn't deserve you, and you two broke up just now. And we're engaged, so, why wait?" Zane smiled and kissed Miriam again.

* * *

Rikki wiped away her tears as she left the moon pool to sit on the beach. She dried herself off, and sat down away from the water so that she wouldn't have to turn into a mermaid again. She wiped away the rest of her tears and looked down at the sand. She gently carved a heart with R+Z in it, then crossed it out. She still couldn't believe Zane did that to her. Soon she heard the motor of a boat coming towards her, she looked up thinking it was Zane, but it wasn't. It was someone different. Rikki could remember seeing the guy in some of her classes. When he saw her he came towards the island, and stopped the boat, then walked over to Rikki.

"Hey Rikki." He said. She looked at him.

"And you are?"

"Jared. I'm in your Chemistry class, and your sports class, and your History class." Rikki gave a small laugh. Jared sighed, and knelt down next to her. "What's wrong?" He said, his voice holding concern.

"Nothing." Jared sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Rikki looked at him, tears still in her eyes.

"I caught my boyfriend, Zane, kissing his ex girlfriend." Rikki said. She looked down at her hands. Jared's face fell. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she looked at him.

"Zane's an idiot. Just watch, you're going to be the most amazing thing anyone's ever seen, and everybody will want to go out with you, and he's going to be watching you and kicking himself in the head for ever letting you go." Jared said. Rikki laughed.

"Thanks." She said. Jared smiled at her. Rikki looked back at the water, and leaned against Jared.

"So, who's this ex girlfriend of his?" Jared asked, as they both looked out at the water.

"Miriam Kent."

"Her? Gross." Rikki laughed again. Rikki looked Jared in the eyes, and then leaned forward, and her's and Jared's lips met.

* * *

In the morning, Rikki had fallen asleep in Jared's arms still on Mako Island. Rikki was the first to wake up. She looked down at her phone and saw that it was noon. She quickly jumped up, but in the process woke Jared up.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Rikki stood up.

"My friends are going to be worried about me." She said. Jared stood up and walked over to his boat.

"I'll give you a ride." He said. Rikki smiled and walked over to him. They both got in and Jared started the boat and the sped off towards the shore. Rikki looked down at herself, to make sure no water got on her. When they finally got to the docks, Rikki looked around. They were at the JuiceNet. Rikki got out, and Jared tied the boat to the docks. She held out her hand to him, and helped him out. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. He kissed her forehead and they walked into the JuiceNet. Cleo looked at them when they walked in. Lewis was sitting next to her. They both looked over at Rikki and Jared. Rikki smiled and then her and Jared walked over to Cleo and Lewis and sat down across from them.

"Um... Rikki, who's this?" Cleo asked looking at Jared. Jared smiled at Rikki, and kissed her cheek.

"This is my boyfriend, Jared. He's in our Chemistry, Sports, and History class." She said mocking him from yesterday. He laughed, and Cleo and Lewis looked at each other confused. Cleo looked back at Rikki.

"What happened to Zane?" Cleo asked. Rikki's face fell as she remembered Zane. Jared held her hand, and gave it a gently squeeze.

"I caught him kissing Miriam again." Cleo gasped.

"Rikki, I'm so sorry." Rikki looked at her smiling again.

"That's all in the past." She said. Jared smiled at her.

"So you two are dating now?" Lewis asked. Jared nodded.

"Yep." Jared said. Rikki looked at him. The sound of beads hitting beads rang throughout the JuiceNet. Zane walked in holding Miriam's hand. Rikki looked away from them, and Jared locked eyes with Zane, who walked over to them.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Rikki's head shot up at that remark.

"Zane, we're not together anymore!" She yelled. She turned to Jared. "Jared, can you move please? I'm leaving." She said to him. Jared got up and Rikki got up as well and left. Jared wanted to follow her, but knew she wanted to be alone. Zane watched Rikki then turned to Jared.

"Look, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her. Unless you want to lose everything you own. Stay away from my girlfriend!" Zane warned. Then he walked over to Miriam.

"Don't let Zane intimidate you Jared." Cleo said.

"I'm not. I find it quite amusing that he thinks that." Jared said laughing. Cleo smiled. "So, anyone wanna follow Rikki?" He asked. Cleo laughed and her and Lewis got up and they went looking for Rikki.

* * *

Rikki had gone home.

"Hey sweetheart." Her dad said when she walked up. "Where were you last night?" He asked. Rikki's eyes widened, she had forgotten that she had stayed at Mako.

"I thought I told you. I was at Cleo's." Rikki said, making something up. Her dad smiled and hugged her. She walked inside, and then laid down on her bed, crying into her pillows.

* * *

The next morning, Rikki walked out on the docks, and she saw Jared in his boat getting ready to head out.

"Jared!" Rikki yelled. He turned to her and smiled. He got out of his boat and hugged her. She hugged him back, and they kissed.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them.

"Just wait Mermaid... I will expose you as punishment." And a flash went off.

* * *

**Just look at the sunshine, and you****  
Showed me a world****  
That I'd never seen****  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time**

* * *

Next Time:

**Title:** Mako's Cry**  
Chapter Title:** My Girl's Ex boyfriend**  
Song Artist:** Relient K  
**Show:** H2O: Just Add Water


End file.
